The present invention relates to a measurement device for measuring the volume of an object and more particularly to a device of this type which operates by use of air pressure and which is simple to construct and use.
In the past, a common method for measuring the volume of an object involved using a container, e.g. a graduated cylinder, into which water or any other liquid was introduced. The liquid level was recorded before and after the object of unknown volume was disposed in the graduated container. The change in the water level indicated the volume of the object.
To obtain more accurate measurements, more refined models of the above apparatus have been developed.